A collaboration with Dr. L. Staudt, NCI, on the discovery of novel human lymphoid-specific genes by automated DNA sequencing of subtracted cDNA libraries. Software tools developed by DCRT are used to process and place the data into a SYBASE relational database system. These include tools for prescreening cDNA sequence against a local database, automating searching against the non-redundant databases on the NCBI network BLAST server, and providing for the display of the results, allowing user interaction to select information to be placed into the SYBASE database. Work was initiated to provide software to perform complex motif pattern matching analysis on the cDNA sequences. To date, approximately 1,500 cDNA sequences have been analyzed, yielding homologies to a variety of proteins including transcriptional regulators, signal transduction proteins and membrane receptors. Work is in progress to expand the use of the database to include laboratory management information and data from other sources such as northern plots.